


【R27】我的编辑不可能这么可爱

by qunshanzhiwu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu
Summary: 初入职场的小白兔编辑沢田纲吉工作第一天就被人气情色小说家里包恩性骚扰了？然而事情似乎另有原因……#缓慢更新中
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

清晨的阳光在树叶的缝隙间被切得细碎，透过敞开的窗扉照进靠墙的矮窗上。春日复苏的翠绿枝桠上，捱过冬日严寒的小鸟叽喳嚷叫着。矮床上裹着被子熟睡的男人，在客厅门铃骤然响起之时不耐烦地嘟哝了一声，睁开了黑亮清明的眼睛。

里包恩穿着半点睡衣睡帽，及拉着拖鞋，不紧不慢地走到门口，手指逗弄着栖息在恒温箱里的变色龙，一边打开了门。门外抱着资料袋站着的棕发男人连忙躬下腰，诚恳地向他打招呼。

“里包恩老师，不好意思来打扰您了。”

“进来吧。”

里包恩瞥了眼对方因为弯腰裸露出来的后脖颈，转身走回了房间。

沢田纲吉亦步亦趋地跟着里包恩走进去，却只敢站在沙发前一动不动地等待着。里包恩径直去了厨房，从橱柜里拿了麦片和奶粉，倒了点冷水，搅拌几下，端着碗回了客厅。他看到沢田纲吉战战兢兢的模样，却只是漫不经心地坐在沙发上，一边舀着麦片，一边敛着眉不知道在思索些什么。

沢田纲吉是里包恩的第七任编辑，想必他的名号早就在编辑部打开了名声。里包恩心想，一边瞧着这位新来的、估计是被前辈坑来的年轻编辑，一边捉摸着等下该怎么玩弄这只一看就很好欺负的小白兔。

“那个……”沢田纲吉大概是站麻了，两腿动了动把重心换到了另一只脚，里包恩没等他说完，咽下一口牛奶麦片，看也不看地打断了小白兔的话：

“吃早餐的时候我希望没有人打扰我。”

沢田纲吉马上捂住了嘴。

看来关于他的传说比想象中要恐怖。里包恩笑了笑，有心理准备的小白兔有时候比毫无防备的小白兔更好玩。

等他吃完最后一口早餐，又慢悠悠地洗了碗回到客厅，沢田纲吉已经撑不住脸上的假笑了，两条腿不停地移换重心，看来站得酸麻无比。

体力不太好。里包恩下了判断。

年轻，胆小，体力还不太好，编辑部把这种小白兔送到这里来，是想让小白兔被吃得骨头都不剩吗？

——脸倒是长得不错。里包恩把视线放回对方干净的面庞上。当他凝视着某个人时，光是那双看不见底的双眸就能把心灵脆弱的灵魂击碎——话是有些夸张，这是里包恩的第一任编辑说的。但是压迫感确实不可小觑。往任编辑里据说还有因为被他的死亡凝视盯出了心灵创伤进而退出圈子的——虽然这也是某种篡改过度的谣传就是了。

总而言之，沢田纲吉被这双黑漆漆看不懂神色的眼睛注视着，本来因为站得酸麻而抖起来的两条腿抖得更厉害了。

两人对视着，沢田纲吉肉眼可见浑身散发着对他的害怕，却一直没有移开视线。里包恩心里把对小白兔的评价拉高了一点，好心指示道。

“你可以坐下。”

沢田纲吉毫不掩饰松了一口气的样子，撑着沙发背，小心翼翼地坐下来，带来的资料袋顺手放在沙发中间的小桌上，然后抬头看了眼里包恩。

“里包恩老师，和之前在邮件里说的一样，从今天起我就是您的编辑了。”

“我知道，你接着说。”

里包恩两腿交叠，双手放在膝盖上，眼睛一眨不眨的看着小白兔，似乎是在认真倾听，视线却悄然从干净柔和的面部线条转移了从卫衣帽下露出来被阴影笼罩的小片锁骨。

卫衣太厚了，现在天气转热了，不应该穿宽松一点吗？

“……所以说，我来这里是想和您讨论一下您接下来的写作计划。”沢田纲吉说完一大堆话，抬起来，这才发现对方不知道已经神游到哪里去了，不仅视线一直看着他的衣服，还说了句让他摸不着头脑的话。

“以后穿少点。”

“哈？”沢田纲吉瞪大了眼睛。

“里包恩老师，您刚刚没在听吗？”

“我没有写作计划。”里包恩重新把视线放回沢田纲吉的脸上，身体后靠躺在沙发上，双手搭着椅背，“你知道我是写什么的吧？”

沢田纲吉眨眨眼，脸颊微不可见地红了一点。

他挺直身体，义正言辞地回答道：“是情色小说。”

如果不是这个回答，里包恩会以为面前这只小白兔是严肃文学的编辑。

“情色小说毕竟是有满足读者性欲的目的的，你看，我现在毫无性欲，怎么可能会有想写的东西呢？”

沢田纲吉脸庞又红了一度，小白兔比他想象中还要清纯——派沢田纲吉当他的编辑，编辑部是真的毫无对策了吗？还是这只可怜的小白兔被哪个心眼坏的前辈欺负了？

“写文和性欲不是不冲突吗？”

“所以说，”里包恩一边推理着沢田纲吉的身份和故事，一边好整以暇地看着对方，他这回发现小白兔的嘴唇似乎比想象中滋润柔嫩，“我这样整天呆着家里写文，其实已经很久没有性生活了。没有性生活我是写不出情色小说的。”

他边说，边看着那两瓣粉嫩的唇肉张张合合颤抖着，半天吐不出一句完整的话来。

“要不……要不我给您找几部A片来？”

“这种东西我并不需要。坐马观花和提枪上阵是两件事，这道理和吃猪肉和看猪跑一个道理，你总不能让我看到猪就能想出十八种烹饪猪肉的味道吧？”

“您，您……我……可是……”

涨红了脸的沢田纲吉支支吾吾，最后也没憋出一个回答。里包恩摇摇头，这么嫩的编辑也想从他手里拿到稿子，编辑部最近肯定是小看他了。

好在沢田纲吉的长相还算符合他的口味——这在沢田纲吉关注他的社交帐号的第一天他就知道了。里包恩站起身，站在沢田纲吉身前，俯下身，一只手撑在沢田纲吉耳旁的沙发上，脑袋凑过去在他耳边吹着气说话。

“要不，我有个提议，你想听吗？”

“什……什么？”沢田纲吉眨巴着蜂蜜似的大眼睛，看着笼罩在他身上、声音低沉又好听的情色小说家，僵直全身一动不动——两人的距离不过毫米，只要侧头，鼻尖就会碰到一起。

“解决办法的方法很简单。”

里包恩慢条斯理地说话，每一句话的气息都扑打在沢田纲吉的唇上，恍惚间让他有了种正与人接吻的错觉，他的心脏扑通扑通地跳了起来，危险的预感告诉他赶紧离开，可他却被锁在了里包恩和沙发之间。

“你脱了衣服，说不定我就有性欲了。”

沢田纲吉摔门出去不到三分钟就后悔了。

太容易动摇了！沢田纲吉抓着脑袋上的头发蹲在楼梯口，理性正在不断拉扯着他的思绪，一边的小恶魔说快上去道歉，编辑部所有前辈都说了里包恩老师是个口嫌体正直、其实心地善良的人；另一边的小恶魔惊恐地躲在角落里大声喊可没人说里包恩会搞职场性骚扰啊！

搞性骚扰的人也能算心地善良吗！沢田纲吉一面对着角落怀疑人生，一面又有两只恶魔打起架来。这两只恶魔倒是显眼，一只叫工资，一只叫欠债，两只恶魔齐心协力，两把尖叉把沢田纲吉架起来，戳得他毫无还手之力。

于是五分钟后，他哀嚎一声，重新进了电梯。

沢田纲吉做了好一番心理准备，心里头打了不知道多少遍腹稿，眼一闭手一伸，按了门铃。

里包恩的速度极其之快，门铃声刚落下，就看到满脸不爽的男人打开门，二话不说把一垛厚厚的装在他忘记带走的资料袋里的文稿扔给他。沢田纲吉慌慌张张接过来，抬头一看，才发现在这么短短的时间内里包恩居然已经换上了西装西裤，看上去就像是某个即将上班的优质精英——如果忽略他头上快要冒出黑气的阴沉表情的话。

“下次不要让我再见到你。”里包恩皱着眉头，留下这么一句话，便甩手“嘭”的一声，当面关上了大门。

留下沢田纲吉可怜弱小又无助地抱着文稿站在门口，春风乍冷，飘散在空中没人听见的道歉腹稿更冷。

#不是职场性骚扰，里包恩为什么这么做会有合情合理的解释

#但我可能会坑，因为我已经脑完剧情爽过了，所以没有后续的话把里包恩的行为当做恐吓小白兔的大魔王行为吧


	2. Chapter 2

“发生了这样的事吗？”迪诺靠在旋转椅上，和他面对面坐着的是他在大学时期认识的师弟。师弟沢田纲吉颓丧地低着头，刚刚和他简单描述了一下他在里包恩先生家的遭遇。

“虽然这次的任务完成了，稿子也拿到了，但是里包恩先生一定把我拉入黑名单了，我看他的表情就知道，我下次还敢去他家的话一定会死得很惨的。怎么办……我这还有三个月的实习期，要是催不到里包恩先生的稿子的话绝对会转不了正……啊啊……”

沢田纲吉抱着头使劲地揉着脑袋，说着说着他也有些愤愤不平，转而指责起那个可恶的小说家，“说起来我又不是gay，他家伙为什么要对我这个铁血直男下手啊……虽然他确实是长得挺好看的，但长得挺好看也不能这么乱来吧？说到底他那分明是职场性骚扰,这是职场性骚扰吧？”

沢田纲吉眼巴巴地看着迪诺，乞求在他身上获得认可。

“冷静一点，冷静一点。”迪诺安抚他道，“事情还没到万事休矣的地步，离下次收稿不是还有两个星期的时间吗？你可以利用这段时间好好处理一下你和里包恩的关系。”

说着迪诺挠了挠头，不好意思地为里包恩辩解道：“那个，里包恩他虽然性格恶劣了一点，但他人其实还蛮好的，你再回忆一下，这中间是不是有什么误会？”

“哎……”没能听到想要的回答的沢田纲吉立时变得更加沮丧了，他消极地回想了一遍今早的经历，最后拍着桌子义愤填膺地断言道，“没有！这中间绝对没有什么误会！”

编辑部的工作一向没得清闲，纲吉脚不沾地忙了一天，为了让一部小说顺利出版需要付出多少努力大概只有亲身经历过才能体会——虽然他正在经历的是在色情杂志上刊载情色小说。当纲吉下班时，他已经一点也提不起劲去骂里包恩这个色情狂骚扰犯了。拖着疲惫不堪的身体，他只想赶紧回家躺倒睡觉，至于稿子的事，反正还有两个星期不是吗？

他现在一点也不想见到那个情色小说家。

所以当沢田纲吉在便利店与站在货架前沉思的里包恩迎面相遇时，他差点没有哭出声来。

社会的鞭打来得太快了一点吧？

但是里包恩似乎没有注意到他，沢田纲吉连忙躲到另一边，透过商品包装袋偷偷瞧里包恩——他可不是跟踪狂，他只是想看看里包恩什么时候离开。

看着看着沢田纲吉发觉出不对味来，因为里包恩似乎也在透过商品货架瞧着某个人，而且是一位女性！

跟踪狂！

沢田纲吉脑海里冒出三个血红的大字，正义之心和八卦之心同时熊熊燃起。不过在弄清楚状况之前他不想轻举妄动，说不定那位女性是他的妹妹，而里包恩是一个过分关心妹妹人际交往的哥哥也说不定——

才怪！里包恩压根没有妹妹，迪诺跟他说过了——里包恩不过是个到日本来游学顺便写写情色小说的闲人罢了，至于他一个意大利人为什么写日语的情色小说写得那么动人，只能说是天赋异禀罢了。

跟踪狂！

沢田纲吉咬牙切齿，为了阻止一场可能的犯罪行为，他放弃了回家后舒适的被窝，转而在黄昏里偷偷跟着里包恩到了一家五星级酒店。

那名成熟的女性在前台办理了入住后，里包恩也跟着订了一间房。两个人一前一后上了电梯，沢田纲吉见里包恩消失后，连忙找到前台，问里包恩的房间号。

“对不起，我们不能随便告诉你客人的房间号。”前台礼貌又怀疑地看着沢田纲吉，拒绝了他的请求。

“不是，我和他是约好了的，他告诉我到这家酒店找他，却忘记告诉我他的房间号了。你看，这是他的Line，我跟他真的认识。”沢田纲吉举着手机有板有眼地胡扯道。

前台仍然很有原则拒绝了他。

沢田纲吉沉默了一阵后，忽然掏出一张工作证，很严肃地说道：“……你看，其实我是一家杂志社的编辑，这是我的工作证。”语调忽然转向悲痛，“他是我负责的作者，今天是截稿日了，但是他还没有交出稿子。要是我今天拿不到稿子的话，主编绝对会杀了我的——”

沢田纲吉腰上忽然一紧，一个宽大的手掌搂住他的腰部，同时把他往自己身上带了带，一道黑色的身影出现在他身侧，同时一个熟悉的声音在他头顶响起：

“我以为我今天已经把稿子给你了，难道你觉得不够吗？”里包恩转头意味深长地看着他，“五万字已经满足不了你了吗？”

“诶，为什么——”

里包恩微笑着，倾身在沢田纲吉耳边轻声说道：“因为在便利店的时候我就看见你了呀。”

灼热的呼吸吹在沢田纲吉的耳廓，酥麻的感觉像电流一样窜过全身。里包恩向前台打了声招呼后搂着他的腰往电梯里走，沢田纲吉手脚僵硬，嘎吱嘎吱地挪动着关节，要不是里包恩借给他力，他说不定得瘫倒在地。

完了完了完了——

羊入虎口了。

沢田纲吉为自己发一通声泪俱下的悲报。

“你你你……要对我做什么？”电梯里，沢田纲吉颤抖着说。虽说现代社会不怕犯罪，但知法犯法的犯罪分子防不胜防啊。我的迪诺师兄，师弟现在只能祈求你说的是对的，里包恩一定要是个高风亮节的好人啊。

“当然是带你回房间。”里包恩理所当然，甚至反问道，“刚才不是你跟前台说来找我的吗？”

“不不不……这就不用了……”沢田纲吉假笑道，扭着身体想摆脱箍着他腰的那只手，不料里包恩的手劲极其之大，像爪子一样钳得紧紧的，他怀疑自己腰上已经掐出印子了。沢田纲吉挣不开，只能放下面子向他小声哀求。

“能不能把手松开?”

“不能。除非你不会马上逃走。”

“为什么？”沢田纲吉真的快哭了，他泪腺本来就发达，这下因为恐惧和委屈已经泛上了酸意，“你上午不是说再也不想见到我了吗？”

“这话应该是我问你吧？”里包恩低头皱着眉问他，“为什么跟踪我？”

沢田纲吉想起那名女性，脱口而出：“还不是因为——”

电梯“叮”地一声开了，沢田纲吉赶紧闭上了嘴——门后站着的刚好是里包恩正在跟踪的女性。

那名漂亮的女性上下打量了他们二人几眼，视线在两人肢体接触最为紧密的腰部和手掌上停留了几秒后，这才礼貌地转过头。沢田纲吉在里包恩的带领下，和她在电梯口擦肩而过。

——有那么一瞬间，沢田纲吉想向那名女性求救，最终被莫名的第六感阻止了。

等电梯门合上后，沢田纲吉这才努努嘴，指向方才女性离开的方向。

“还不是因为你在跟踪她。”

“你认识她？”

“不认识。”沢田纲吉老老实实地回答，又忍不住给自己找补，“但是看到成年男性跟踪女性一直到酒店，普通人都不会无动于衷吧？”

“普通人都会视而不见才对。”里包恩嘲笑他，“况且普通人一般不会发现有人在跟踪某个人这件事。”

沢田纲吉又扭了扭身体，里包恩掏出了门卡，他意识到事情已经到了千钧一发的时刻，再不跑就来不及了——然而还是挣不开，这家伙的手是钢筋做的吗！

门卡贴在房门上，“滴”的一声后，里包恩搂着沢田纲吉进了房间。一进门，钳在腰上的手便立马松开来，里包恩往他身上轻轻一推，沢田纲吉向前踉跄了一步，等他稳住身形往后看，里包恩已经熟门熟路地锁上了房门。

沢田纲吉抱着胸往后退，这情景不由得他不多想。

“你要干什么？”里包恩前进一步，沢田纲吉就后退一步，直到最后退无可退，沢田纲吉靠在花纹繁复的墙壁上，眼见着里包恩的嘴唇越来越近，越来越近。  
  
沢田纲吉吓得闭上了眼睛。  
  
唇上的触感没有如约而至，取而代之的是耳朵边潮湿的热气，里包恩扭头在他耳边吹气，暧昧的声音里夹着让沢田纲吉浑身无力的情欲。  
  
“你以为我要干什么？”  
  
这次在沢田纲吉伸手掴上去之前里包恩眼疾手快地制住了他的动作，铁钳一样的双手抓着他的手腕压在头顶，沢田纲吉被迫昂起头，他被严严实实地笼罩在男人高大的身形下。  
  
“……不要……”沢田纲吉扭过头，微弱地喊道，过分发达的泪腺迫不及待地开了工，他的眼前一片朦胧——丢脸，太丢脸了，他其实一点也不想哭，可泪腺不听他的控制。  
  
里包恩无声地看了他半晌。  
  
“哭了？”他松开钳制，伸手擦掉沢田纲吉眼角的泪珠，颇为无语地问道，“你真的成年了吗？”  
  
沢田纲吉抽泣了一声，老老实实地回答道：“今年二十岁了。”  
  
“这是你第一份工作？”  
  
“嗯，只有这家公司看上了我的简历。”  
  
“实习生还是正式员工？”  
  
“实习。”  
  
大概里包恩的声音忽然转变得过于温柔，沢田纲吉一时竟乖乖地任他发问了。  
  
“为什么编辑部会派你来做我的责任编辑？”里包恩好奇地问道，“你应该听说过我的名声吧？你没仔细考虑过吗？”  
  
沢田纲吉诡异地沉默了好几秒，最后他捏着衣角小声地承认：  
  
“是打赌输了。”  
  
果然如此。里包恩莫名有些惆怅，难怪沢田纲吉这么大反应，大概一本也没看过吧？  
  
“好了。”他拍拍手掌，转身走到床前坐下，对着仍戚戚然缩着身体贴在墙上的沢田纲吉示意道，“我说，你不用那么紧张，我对你这种干巴巴的身材完全没有兴趣的。”  
  
“……”沢田纲吉抿着唇眨眨眼，身体显而易见地放松下来。  
  
“不过脸长得不错，”里包恩点点头，颇以为然，“如果是接吻的话，我还是很有兴趣的。”  
  
“咿！”  
  
沢田纲吉再度绷紧了神经。


End file.
